


I won't mind

by Myextraself



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bartender Harry, Cantinas, Farmer Liam, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, General Liam, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kids, London streets, M/M, Minor Character Death, Musician Niall, My First Fanfic, OT5 Friendship, Small village, Smut, Soldier Liam, Soldier Louis, Stay at home dad Zayn, Working man Zayn, adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myextraself/pseuds/Myextraself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year was 1805, when he walked into the cantina at the end of a busy London street. Most men where already intoxicated in ale to notice his entrance. He looked around the room, he noticed a few working women with their colorful dresses and messy hair probably from all of the clients they had already taken care of thru the day; probably too tired to keep doing their make up and hair again and again. He also noticed the bartender behind the counter, a tall man with long brown curls and a breathtaking smile.</p><p>Or The one where Liam walks into a cantina and meets Zayn a working man on his first night on the job, Liam being his first client. This is the story of how a chance meeting can change the course of two hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first time I saw you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I hope you all like it please forgive me if I make any mistakes is a learning process. Kudos and feedback always welcome. Please let me know if you are interested in the next chapter. This one is very short just to see if its something you all are interested in. =)

The year was 1805 when he walked into the cantina at the end of a busy London street. Most men where already intoxicated in ale to notice his entrance. He looked around the room, he noticed a few working women with their colorful dresses and messy hair probably from all of the clients they had already taken care of thru the day; probably too tired to keep doing their make up and hair again and again. 

 

He also noticed the bartender behind the counter, a tall man with long brown curls and a breathtaking smile. He could hear the piano playing and a man singing with a thick Irish accent, he noticed the man had blond hair and bright blue eyes. People in the cantina seem to like this Irish man, they sang along with him and cheered his impromptu lyric changes.

 

He walked over to the bar and asked the tall brunette for a shot of whiskey "here you go mate, my name is Harry just let me know if you need anything else" Liam only replied by raising his glass. He kept looking around the cantina, the lights where dim and the people where loud yet he still found a way to notice him. He had caramel skin and long black hair.

 

He felt intoxicated not from the whisky but by the presence of this man. He was slim and delicate yet looked strong and manly at the same time. Liam noticed the man was talking to a loud short white man with brown hair and a thick Yorkshire accent. Still he decided to take his chances and walked across the room to this mysterious beautiful man. As he got closer he noticed the man in question was not a patron but instead a working man.

 

He softly approached the man and whispered into his ear if he was available, the man only nodded and offered his hand to Liam. He excused himself from the loud man and walked towards the stairs. As Liam followed the man upstairs to where the rooms where, they did not speak. He noticed the mysterious man was shorter than him, he also noticed the mans hand was shaking as if this was the first time he took someone to his room. As they entered the room Liam let go of the shorter mans hand and turned so he could close the door behind him and locked it.

 

Once he turned around to face the caramel skin man he noticed the man had hypnotizing eyes, the kind f eyes you only dream about. Long eye lashes and a hazel color to them that stops you in your tracks. He walked closer to the man and noticed the mans cheekbones, his pretty nose and sinful lips. 

 

"My name is Zayn" the shorter man offered, Liam realized this was the first time the man spoke to him. 

 

"Hi Zayn, my name is Liam" was all he was able to say. As Liam got closer to Zayn he realized Zayn looked scared so he asked him "are you well? are you afraid ?" it was almost as a whisper but it was all Liam could say. "I apologize sir, is my first time but I assure you I will not disappoint you" Zayn replied. They both stood there taking each other in, as if time stood still. 

 

Liam walked even closer to Zayn, he placed a hand on each side of Zayn's face and brought the man closer to him until their lips collided. He placed small short kisses to the other mans lips, he felt as the other man placed his hands on his hips and push into him they both let out a small groan of pleasure and deepened the kiss. Liam took a step back just so he could look at Zayn, as he puled back Zayn's eyes where still closed and just for a moment Liam forgot of all of the things he had witnessed that day.

 

All of his fears and insecurities vanished, just for that moment looking at this man thru the moonlight that came in thru the window and he asked himself who was this mysterious man with caramel skin and raven hair who with just one kiss made the stone cold general Liam Payne forget about the war outside these walls and only think of how much he wanted to make the raven hair man his world.


	2. Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I already had this chapter done I wanted to share it. Please let me know what you think. Hugs!

Zayn's POV

It was his first day at the cantina. His friend Harry the bartender there had put in a good word for him with the owner knowing Zayn needed a job and a place to live. Zayn had just turned 17 and had to move out of his family's home since they where poor and can no longer afford to keep him. When Harry mentioned the job Zayn accepted without thinking what really went into being a working man. The problem was not that he was afraid of being rejected, Zayn knew he was beautiful. The problem was that he had never been intimate with anyone.

 

So he was hired to do a job he had no experience doing. When Niall the cantina's owner had hired him he just assumed Zayn had experience since it was not heard of a working man or woman to still be a virgin. On his first night he was sitting on a table with Harry's boyfriend Louis. He was a soldier and a very good one to say the least. Harry and Louis where in love, truly in love and even if it was something that it was not socially accepted at the time they did not care because how rare it was to find your soulmate and to them their love was greater than any criticism or judgement. 

 

He saw him walk in and Zayn lost track of what his friend was saying. He was tall, carried himself with a confidence that Zayn never had. His hair was short and he was wearing a soldier's uniform. He saw him looking around the room and Zayn suddenly felt a flush run thru his face so he looked back at his friend. Louis was being loud, something that was normal to the man but he got even louder when he had a few drinks in him. If you asked Harry he loved how loud his boyfriend was, he will make jokes to say how Louis will be loud on any occasion but he was even louder when they where in the bedroom. Something Zayn never understood.

 

Next thing he knows he can feel the presence of a man standing above him and without any warning the man whispers in his ear if he is available. Zayn felt the blood in his body run cold. This was it, his first client and before trying to speak with the fear of saying something wrong or sounding nervous he nodded his head. He looked at his friend and with a few quiet words he excuse himself. 

 

He tried not to think about the pity look his friend gave him. Without any words and not knowing when he took the strangers hand into his he walked into his room. The man closed the door after letting go of Zayn's hand. Gathering all of his strength he introduced himself to the man and learned the soldier's name was Liam. 

 

He look at Liam for the first time, he took his time to take all his features in and saw the beautiful brown eyes, the kind of eyes that make you feel at home. The features of his face that seemed stern but soft. And for the first time he was grateful that he got to have this man as his first. 

 

Liam must have sensed something was wrong and asked him if he was well. Who does that? What kind of man buying sex makes sure the person is OK. He let a few words fall from his lips assuring Liam he was OK and apologizing. Before he knew it Liam was kissing him, softly, kindly. The kind of kisses that you imagine as your first kiss. 

 

Without thinking about it Zayn lowered his hands to Liam's hips and felt how he was no longer in charge of his own body. It was like something was taking over his will power and he could no longer control himself. Suddenly he felt how Liam had broken the kiss but Zayn had not realized his eyes had been closed all along. Once he opened his eyes he looked at Liam and he was no longer scared or second guessing the decision of being there. 

 

He looked at Liam and wished he could have this man to himself. And just for tonight he will pretend he was not a whore and that the other man was not paying for sex. Just for tonight he will pretend they are one. Just for tonight he will make this man his world. 

 

Once again they close the gap in between them and slowly kiss only breaking the kiss so they could help each other undress. Once both men where naked Liam slowly lifted Zayn and the latter just wrapped his legs around Liam's waist. He walked them over to the bed and carefully lowered Zayn into the bed. Liam raised himself so he could look at Zayn there laying in bed completely naked, looking young and beautiful, oh so beautiful looking at him thru those long lashes and with those sinful lips parted.

 

Liam took his time knowing that this was the other man's first time and feeling overwhelmed by the knowing that he will be the one to teach the raven haired man how to properly feel loved, admired and completely ruined. Because he was going to ruin him, he will make sure the only man the caramel skin man will want in his bed will be Liam. 

 

So he took his time, he didn't care if he had to pay for the entire night or even the week but Zayn will always remember Liam and the latter will make sure of that. 

 

"How do you want me ?" Asked Zayn...Liam just looked at him with a soft smile in his lips and replied "just as you are now, I want to kiss you and touch you, are you ok with that? " Zayn only nodded his head letting out a breath he did not know he was holding.

 

And just like that Liam traced every inch of Zayn's chest with the tip of his fingers. He still couldn't understand how lucky he was, how his last minute decision of walking into this place had change his life.

 

He kissed the younger mans lips one more time before kissing his jaw, his neck , he kissed his shoulders as well as sucking a mark on the mans collar bone. He wanted, he needed to leave his mark on this boys body. He moved slowly but with purpose and Zayn felt like this was just too much and not enough. When Zayn felt Liam's hands on his thighs he let out a soft whine at that moment, Liam looked up thru his lashes and put Zayn's member in his mouth.

 

Zayn kept looking at Liam and he knew he could just orgasm like this. With this gorgeous man between his legs. 

 

Liam slowly sucked on the tip and then ran his tongue from the tip to the base. He kept eye contact with Zayn the entire time, he noticed the pleasure expressions on Zayn's face as well as the concentration lines in his forehead...Liam guessed was to delay his orgasm. Liam took Zayn's balls with one hand while the other hand kept rubbing the inside of Zayn's thighs. 

 

He slowly moved the lips down to Zayn's hole while using his hands to part the mans cheeks. A loud moan left Zayn's lips and the way Zayn yelled the name "Leeyum"...sent chills down Liam's spine. 

 

He made sure the younger man was stretched by sucking at the hole and putting one finger in at a time until he could fit three fingers moving his fingers in and out as well scissoring him. Once he felt Zayn was ready he went back up his body and kiss the mans lips. Zayn already look a mess and that made Liam even more aroused.

 

He aligned his own member with Zayn's hole after using his pre come as a lubricant and waited for the younger man to say it was ok to continue. Once he push inside he felt how tight and warm the raven hair man was. He felt the moment his member broke thru the thin muscle inside the raven haired man knowing that he had officially taken the young man's virginity. Once he had slowly pushed himself all the way in and bottom out he waited for the mans OK to start moving.

 

Zayn felt like he was floating, this could not be real so much pleasure and so much pain combined moving thru him. Once he gave the go ahead to Liam to start moving he felt how the older man kept a steady rhythm. He held on to Liam's shoulders like his life depended on it...because it did. 

 

He tried kissing Liam, but between the moans and curse words it was hard to do anything at all. Liam kept moving in and out, in and out. Slowly then harder then slow again. Zayn felt like crying, he felt like laughing and screaming. He wanted this to stop and to keep going. He felt lost in the sensation until he felt a coil in his stomach, it was this pressure that was building and Zayn no longer knew how to control it or how to explain what he was feeling,he held on to Liam and suddenly he reached his climax. Arching his back off the bed and digging his nails into Liams back.

 

With a loud moan (he knew now what Harry meant about his boyfriend). His member kept pushing out lines and lines of cum it was all over his chest and Liams chest.

 

Zayn felt broken and new. And just like that he heard Liam yell Zayn's name as he buried his face into Zayn's neck. He felt the warm fluid in his hole and the throbbing sensation from Liam's member. 

 

As he felt Liam pull out and lay next to him while they both tried to catch their breath Zayn took one of Liam's hands and placed a soft gentle kiss on it while whispering a "thank you".


	3. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hugs!

Liam's POV

 

For being early spring it felt warm outside, maybe it was the uniform, maybe it was the engraved memory in Liam's mind of the night before. The memory of that young beautiful man who now occupied his toughs. Once they had both caught their breaths Liam heard a gentle whisper. Soft enough that he almost missed it, a "Thank you" Zayn thank him!. How can he not think of the man who gave himself completely to Liam and then thank him for it. 

 

Out of nowhere he heard "PAYNE" it was loud enough to snap him out of his toughs. Lieutenant Jacobs was calling him, when he turned to face the LT he briefly asked himself what happened that now he found himself here.

 

The thing is, when Liam was fifteen his father was called to serve but he was not fit for battle, so with the permission of his parents and being the only male in his household he went to serve King George III. He quickly gain rank not only for his savvy battle skills but also for his ruthlessness. In Liam's eyes if you where not with him, you where against him and for that you will die. In less than ten years he had made General. His men respected him, his enemies feared him and his people were loyal. 

 

However there was something missing in Liam's life. He never married since he knew from a young age that he fancied men instead of women and in his line of work he could never take the risk of being with another man publicly. His parents lived in the outskirts of London and he was unable to see them often. He had no friends to speak of since he was often judged by his title. So he lived his days with only one thing in mind WAR. 

 

When the LT reached Liam he quickly cleared his mind of any distractions. "General we need to go over the plans for next month" the LT said. "OK lets go to the chambers now LT" Liam replied trying to remember that he could not afford any distractions at this time since they where about to invade the neighbor country in a few weeks. 

 

Zayn's POV 

 

When he awoke he was alone, he assumed Liam must of sneaked out while he was still asleep. Zayn was never a morning person but knowing he needed to get ready for the day he got up so he could clean himself. While he looked around the room he noticed a few items on a desk that was in the corner of the room. 

 

There where several guineas on the desk (enough to cover an entire week of Zayn's time) there was also a note saying "I will return later today...Your's Liam" but what took Zayn's breath away was the single red rose that was laying on top of the note. Zayn decided as of this moment roses are his favorite flower. 

 

After getting dressed Zayn went downstairs looking for Niall, the cantinas owner. He was kind and funny, he never took anything seriously unless is was the well being of his employees. When it came to them Niall was like a vicious wolf defending his pack. When he heard the Irish man's accent coming from behind the bar Zayn started to walk in that direction. 

 

"Hey Niall, could you spare a moment so we can talk"...Niall turned so he could face Zayn "Yes mate always for me favorite employee" and at that moment they both smiled when they heard "Lying does not suit you Nialler, we all know that I am your favorite" said Harry with a wide smile that made the dimples in his cheeks appear and he winked at both men while pushing the hair out of his face and walked away. 

 

He was still holding a soft smile in his lips when he handed Niall the guineas explaining the soldier from the previous night had left them in his room. Zayn can remember witnessing the expression almost comical in Niall's face. 

 

"Well I'll be damned, you must of been brilliant" he said. He took the currency that was owed as part of the cantinas fee and gave the rest back to Zayn telling him those were his to keep. Zayn felt how the blush suddenly hit his face since he had never gotten paid so well in any of his previous jobs. 

 

"I guess you won't be available the rest of the week mate, make sure you are presentable when the soldier comes and you serve him and only him" Niall said with a fond expression in his face and a sweet tone in his voice. 

 

Zayn nodded and went back to his room, finding himself thinking about Liam, the sweet chocolate eyes, the birthmark on his neck, the buzzed cut brown hair. How his biceps stretched when he carried Zayn to the bed or the beauty of Liam's back. He was missing those shoulders he held on to the previous night never wanting to let go of them. He found himself smiling again and promised himself he will be whatever the soldier needed him to be. 

 

That night Zayn waited for Liam in his room not wanting to be disturbed by any other patrons. There was a knock on his door and after hearing Liam's voice on the other end he asked him to come in.

 

When Liam walked in he stopped suddenly staring at the man in front of him. Zayn was completely naked, laying on his back in his bed. Legs slightly parted and using one of his fore arms as a pillow. 

 

"Hello darling" said Liam..."I am sorry I had to leave before you woke, but I usually work before the sun-raises". All Zayn could do was smile fondly at Liam. "Thank you for the rose and it has been confirmed that I am yours and only yours for the week". At this Liam smiled replying "Good, I don't want anyone touching you, no one but me". 

 

Liam walked over to he bed taking his clothes off on his way to Zayn. Once completely naked he grabbed both of Zayn's ankles pulling the man towards him. Zayn left out a small gasp and licked his lips when feeling the warm strength of his lovers hands. They shared a soft kiss, a quiet acknowledgement of how they have missed each other that day. Both too scared to actually use any words. 

 

That night they didn't make love, it was not soft or gentle. There where no whispers or hesitation. That night was passionate, was full of silent promises while Liam pushed into Zayn while he was pinned against the wall. There moans where the only noise in the room other than the sound of the skin to skin contact. 

 

They barely spoke that night, at least not with words. But they both knew there was something unspoken between them, some kind of pact. They both knew that Zayn will once again will wake alone with the lingering scent of Liam in his bed but they both also knew that Liam will always be back for more. At least until he left for war, for now he didn't found it in him to speak the actual words..


	4. It's YoU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Liam can no longer hide who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it =)

Liam once again found himself smiling, it was something that the people who worked close to him had taken noticed to. He felt different as if the piece that was missing from his life had been found. 

 

It had been 3 weeks now...and Liam had made sure that no one other than him had touched Zayn since that first night.

 

He had gone over the plans for the invasion, he knew this battle will be a difficult one to win. LT Jacobs was always by his side as well as Colonel Tomlinson. He had noticed the Col will look at him in a different way every now and again but never said what was on his mind. 

 

They had gathered enough men and supplies to be away until the battle was either won or until there was no one left standing. None of his men knew this, but they where scheduled to leave at first light at the very latest. 

 

Secretly Liam had met with Niall the cantina's owner to discuss a different job for Zayn promising he will pay the Irish man any loss of income Zayn could have brought in. 

 

Niall knew that with the military leaving there will be not much work available other than the one he already did, but he agreed on placing Zayn behind the bar since he will be soon in need of a new bartender and this will be the opportunity to have the young man trained. 

 

Liam walked side by side with the Col and the LT making plans for today's activities. They knew the troops deserved a day off before the big day. So he commanded the troops to go off and be with their families except for the few that will be part of the parade. 

 

Zayn woke up once more alone but this time he had a smile in his lips, a smile that only the kiss from his lover could provide before he left for work. He went downstairs to find Harry, he felt like its been ages since his best friend and him had an honest talk.

 

Harry was excited to hear about Zayn's new lover in return he explained how Louis and him will be leaving the city when Louis came back from battle. He explained how there was a village not too far who welcomed unusual relationships, like the one him and his boyfriend had. 

 

He stated that he had spoken to his friend James who lived in that village with his wife and children. James owned a bakery and had offered Harry a job once they move there. Harry said he was more of a baker and less of a bartender in his heart anyways.

 

For a moment Zayn imagined how would i be to move there with Liam. Maybe he could find a job as a farmer or as a clerk for the local bank. But he knew that kind of life was not meant for people like him. People with out an education or with his job title. 

 

Since Liam had been spending every night with him they had both shared their past, their hopes and what they missed most about home.

 

He told Liam about his parents, how he had an older brother who had passed away and he had three sisters. He told Liam how due to the color of his skin he was never able to get what was considered good jobs and how he dreamed of one day be able to live in a way that will make his family proud.

 

Liam told him how his dad was ill for most of his life, he joined the military to financially support his mom, dad and two sisters. He didn't speak much about his role in the military or how long he had been there. Zayn knew he must have been in battles based on scars he had kissed and gently run his fingers over. There where several in his back , torso and legs. He wondered how such a beautiful man could endure such pain, but then again this was no ordinary man, this was Liam...his Liam.

 

Harry then spoke about the fair that had arrived in town last night. This brought Zayn back to reality. Today will be their opening day and with that there will be a parade with the local government as well as the high ranking military officials.

 

This was a last distraction before the battle that was near. No one knew when but you could feel the tension in every cantina in town filled with military men that knew they might not be home this time next week. 

 

Harry had mentioned that Louis will be part of the parade since he is a Colonel and his presence was mandatory due to his General being in attendance. 

 

Since Zayn knew his only client will be Liam he agreed to accompany Harry to the parade so he could see his boyfriend in all of his glory. They both knew some people will share unnecessary rude comments but they did not care.

 

The parade was in full glory, there where people on both sides of the streets waiving and singing praises to the officials. He was smiling and cheering on as well when he spotted a man in a horse. Full uniform, he had to admit it was both intimidating to look at him as well as impressive. 

 

His uniform jacket was full of ribbons and medals surly this man was one of the highest officials. He carried himself with a familiar confidence. Zayn could not see his face due to the mans hat but for a incomprehensive reason he could not find the strength to look away. 

 

When the man in the horse was getting closer he could hear the shouts for General Payne. Zayn had heard the rumors about this man who people worshiped as a god. He has heard the tales of the battles won and the fear that follow the name. Zayn never saw himself as a judgmental man, but he was towards the General not only due to the mans reputation but also for what the General had done to his family.

 

England was untouchable because of this stone cold man. A person who had nothing but venom running thru his veins and a rock for a heart did not deserve to be praised. 

 

Zayn tried to look away until the brief moment when the General stopped in front of Zayn and Harry and just for a second Zayn laid eyes on the chocolate eyes that had invaded his dreams. 

 

"Liam" it was a whisper. He now realized as the General in the horse kept going that the man he shared his bed with was non other than the man who had killed his older brother all those years ago in battle.

 

That night when Liam came to see him he could not find it in himself to look at the other man in the eyes.

 

"Love what is troubling you? Please Zayn look at me". Liam said voice shaken in a way that it was hard to believe this was the same General who had thousands of men under his command. 

 

Zayn slowly raised his eyes to meet Liam's. He was siting on a chair belonging to the desk on one of the corners of the room while Liam sat on the bed. Liam feared that Zayn was aware of the fact that Liam will be marching off to war in the morning and that was the cause for his distance.

 

However the next few words that fell off Zayn's lips sent a cold shiver up Liam's heart.

 

"My brother was 18 when he left home. He fell in love with a french girl and decided to move to her village in France. My parents later got a letter in the mail from him saying he was going to war, he had join the French Revolution. My parents where proud that my brother had found his way, he had a wife and a child on the way and now he was a soldier. Fighting for what he believed in. I had never seen my Baba so proud" he said in a low voice as he looked straight into Liam's eyes.

 

"A year later we received a second letter, my mom was so excited hoping to hear about her grandchild instead she was informed that the battalion my brother belonged to had been attacked and they all have been murdered. All under the orders of General Payne. Ever since that day my house was no loner a home, it had turned into a never ending funeral of my brother's memories. We have yet to hear anything from my brother's wife of the fate of the child. We have never been a family again." he finished saying with a cold tone that Zayn himself failed to recognize. 

 

Liam was quiet, he knew that every time he gave a command people died but he had never really put names and faces to the fatalities. He never saw the agony and pain his decisions had or the effect on the families until now. He saw them as enemies yet here was Zayn with tears in his eyes for a brother who died on a order that came from his mouth. 

 

Liam stood up knowing he was no longer wanted as usual and before leaving the room he turned to Zayn taking in the man's face in, knowing he might never see that face again and cursing his own name because the last memory of the man he adored will be one full of tears Liam caused. 

 

Before the tears that where holding back behind Liam's eyes made their way out Liam stood tall and very softly said...

 

"I am so sorry Zayn, please know that in this time I have become a better man because of you, but I will also die for my country and every decision I have ever made has been for my family, for my country and for you even before we met. I will die protecting you. Know that you are my puzzle piece the one that was missing all my life and that I love you" and with that he was gone.

 

Zayn sat there quietly, now tears of sadness met tears of joy because the man he was in love with loved him back. He will just wait until tomorrow night so he could tell him.


	5. Where are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you like it. Just one more short chapter after this =)

It was still dark outside when Liam gathered around his troops. The men looked scared but ready. It was always said that there was no greater accomplishment that for a man to protect his family. So these men stood now ready to face death in order to do just that, protect their loved ones. And for once Liam stood here with a someone in mind in addition to his family.

 

He never went to bed last night, not after what he learned about Zayn's family and how indirectly Liam had broken Zayn's heart forever. 

 

He gave the order and just like that they all started marching. They knew it will be a two week journey just to get to the assigned destination where the remaining troops will meet them and from there they will march together to face their opponent. 

 

He kept his mind clear and his head held high. He spoke to the leaders of each battalion making sure everything was going smoothly but every once in a while his mind wondered back to Zayn. He tough about the young man's eyes, the eyes that made him want to be a better person. He wished he lived in a society that allow two men to love each other freely. But it did not matter now, now he had a task at hand and that was to bring these men back alive to their families. 

 

Zayn woke up that morning after tossing and turning most of the night. He realized that without Liam in his bed he could not sleep. He still felt hurt at the fact that this man never told him who he really was, however after pondering what he would have done if he was Liam he knew he would have done the same. 

 

To get to know someone as you, not your reputation or past. He knew he had fallen for Liam, the man, not for the General. After all maybe it was his order that got his brother killed but perhaps this side of the war was just to complex for Zayn to make judgments . He will just talk about it with Liam tonight.

 

He got dressed and went downstairs to the bar as he normally did but found the bar way too quiet and wondered if there was anything going on that he was not aware of. 

 

He quickly found Harry at the bar serving himself a shot of whiskey, he found this odd since his friend rarely drank specially if his boyfriend was not here. Once Harry noticed Zayn he pulled a second glass and poured some whiskey into it. 

 

"What is going on? Where is Louis?" Zayn asked and just like that he saw as his friends face expression darken at the confession that he was off to war.

 

" They left this morning" he said. "I need him to come back to me Zayn, I need my Lou with me" Harry just walked around the bar to where Zayn was standing in shock at the news and hugged the man.

 

"They left?" Zayn repeated as if making sure this was true. Zayn felt cold all of a sudden...wait NO...this could not be happening. Liam....HIS...Liam was gone without knowing how much he loved him. He probably thought he hated him. It was at this moment when Zayn joined Harry sobbing on each others embrace.

 

Zayn slowly pulled away from Harry with tears running down his cheeks and trying his best to talk he excused himself and started walking to his room. How could this be happening? Why would he not say he was leaving? How long would he be gone for? Then he remembered, Liam came to him and all Zayn did was accuse him of killing his brother. He should had stop him from leaving , he should had said he loved him too. 

 

He heard his name being called and snapped out of his thoughts. 

 

"Hey Zaynie" it was Niall. " So I spoke to Liam and starting today you're working the bar with Harry". Both Harry and Zayn stood there like fish out of water until Zayn did the best he could to ask Niall when he had spoken to Liam and what was the agreement. When Niall explained to both Zayn and Harry the entire agreement he had made with Liam they just look at each other with a sad but fond expression in their faces. 

 

Once he was in his room he allowed himself to cry, he cried for the man he had fallen in love with . He cried for his family, he also cried for himself. Because he now sat on a bed that will soon loose the scent of his lover. He cried for what his life has been until this moment and for the moments that have yet to come. He cried because he hoped he could tell Liam one day that he loved him. 

 

 

********* ********** *********

 

 

It has been two months and he still has not heard anything from Liam. About a month after the men left Harry received a letter from Louis telling him that they had arrived to their final destination, that He was well, he missed him and he loved him more than ever. Unfortunately there was not a way established yet for Harry to send a letter back to his boyfriend. So he just waited everyday for any sign of Louis.

 

 

At this point Zayn had made himself familiar with the bar. He had his regular patrons that will always come to talk to him. But no one ever brought any news from the General.

 

 

"I SAID WE WAIT, YOU ARE ALL DISMISSED" Liam said and as the command left his mouth the tent where he was holding the meeting cleared out. It had been fourteen weeks now and the men where growing tired. They did not understand yet why the order to attack have yet to be received from the General. 

 

 

As Liam sat alone in his tent he recalled the meeting he had with the General from the opposing Army. He recalled the negotiations and effort to reach a truce between both countries. Unfortunately this was very sensitive information he could not share with anyone so all the men knew was that they had been sitting at the camp for the last three months. 

 

It was another two and a half months before he could tell his men they where ALL going home. Laud cheers erupted thru out the camp praising the General for all his efforts. They had won a war they did not even had to fight in. 

 

 

Harry finally got the letter he had been waiting for, Louis was on his way back. He was safe, the war was over and thanks to their General no lives where lost on either side. Both Zayn and Haryy where completely reveled to hear the news. Soon London was getting ready to celebrate the return of their men and this was more than cause to celebrate.

 

 

It had been a long seven months but when Harry saw his boyfriend walking in thru the cantina's doors every worry, every fear any doubts just washed thru him . He ran to greet his boyfriend as the entire cantina just burst into cheers. There had been a parade earlier today but since he was not legally married to the Col he could not attend. But that did not bothered him because at this very moment he was in his arms and nothing else matters. 

 

After saying his hellos to Niall and Zayn he sat on one of the bar stools with Harry on his lap refusing to let go of him not even when he had to go wee. 

 

 

"Is Liam back?" Zayn asked Louis trying to recognize the look in Louis face. "No mate he won't be back for a while, as part of the negotiations he agreed to stay behind and we won't know when he will be back". 

 

When Louis finished delivering the news Zayn tried to contain the disappointment in his voice and tried his best to fight back the tears threatening to come out . Both Niall and Harry remained quiet until Niall announced he was playing a song. Thank God for Niall.

 

 

Zayn went back to his duties wondering if he will ever see Liam again. He just wanted to feel the warmth of the man's hands. Kiss his soft lips again. Even if just once. 

 

Liam was sitting on the table across from the other General. He knew sending most of his men home was a risk but for his people it was a risk he was willing to take. He heard a loud commotion and rapidly stood up to see what was happening and before he knew he felt a cold sensation in his stomach, he recognized the feeling, Liam had been shot and just like that everything went blank. The last thing he remembers was hearing his named being yelled, more shots being fired and Zayn; the love of his life. Will he ever see him again?

 

 

Zayn was awaken by someone yelling his name. "ZAYN" he recognized the voice as Louis. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. It was the middle of the night and he knew that it must have been important. Liam is back was all he told himself, my love is back.

 

 

"Zayn I am so sorry" Louis said as he fell down to his knees. The commotion brought every worker out of their rooms as well as Niall and Harry. Harry ran to Louis side asking what was wrong. 

 

 

"We received news, a week ago both Liam and General Cowell from the French Army where ambushed. General Cowell's corpse has since been identified. We know by witnesses accounts that Liam was severely injured but we have fail to find him or his body...I am so sorry Zayn" as tears where falling down Louis cheeks remembering the man who stayed behind so his men could go home. 

 

 

Louis remembered the moment both him and LT Jacobs refused to leave the General behind. But the General made it an order when he understood that his now best friends refused to leave. 

 

 

All Zayn heard was "Liam was severely injured" the words kept repeating themselves again and again in his head. A WEEK, Liam has been missing for a week. 

 

After a while Louis went back to the Chambers so he could organize a search party for Liam. He also needed no make sure that the peace treaty that Liam risked his life for was still in place between the two Countries. 

 

Yet another month had gone by and no one knew where Liam was. Hopes of him being alive where now replaced by memorials in his honor. Zayn no longer wanted to hear anything else any soldier had to say about the General. 

 

Soon after Louis return Harry moved to the village his friend James lived at. Louis stayed behind refusing to completely give up on finding Liam. They promised each other they will reunite soon.

 

*********** ********** ************

 

It had been three years since the last he saw him. Zayn was now a very liked and respected member of the community. He had bought the cantina from Niall after Niall had decided he was going to marry Cheryl, the widow of a wealthy businessman who was ten years his senior. Zayn felt accomplished by the fact that he was now fully helping his family financially back home.

 

He remembers the day they came to visit and the expression on his Baba's face when he saw the name outside of the establishment. "The Malik brother's" was painted on a wooden sign hanging from the second floor and it was enough to bring both of his parent to tears. 

 

 

He kept the same room as when he first was hired as a working man as well as the same bed. One day he had found the note Liam had left behind that first night saying he was his. "Your's Liam" the note read, he had kept the note and the now falling apart rose. One morning he woke up and had decided to paint red roses on the walls of his room. As a reminder of the morning Liam promised to come back. Because he had yet to give u hope. 

 

He made a point to stay in touch with Harry and Louis. Harry was working at Jame's bakery while Louis now retired from the military, chose to become an advocate for children whose parents had died in the recent epidemic. This left Louis and Harry with taking full time care of two children. They named the boy William now five years old and the girl Darcy who was only nine months old. 

 

 

He always smiled fondly at the letters he received telling him how their children where growing and driving Louis mad at times. But they loved the life they had build and the family and community they now where a part of.

 

 

Zayn wondered about Liam all the time, in his mind he created scenarios where Liam will be a teacher and Zayn could open a cantina or with they money he could get by selling the place he could stay home with a child of their own. Taylor, he always loved that name, it could be for a boy or a girl. It was the perfect life in his mind. But the realization that Liam never made it home always brought him back to reality.

Five years of peace, people still recounted the bravery of the now legendary General Payne. Every time he heard the rumors of how the man was not really human or how he was now a King in some other land Zayn rolled his eyes and smiled. Zayn slept with a few women here and there, he was never able to bring anyone to his own bed or be with another man.To him is just felt wrong. He really tried to move on, but how can you move on when your own puzzle piece is still missing.

 

 

Then one night there was a knock on his bedroom door, he told the other person to go away, but then he heard it....the voice that hunted every dream. Could it be?


	6. I won't mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it!

It was late at night when he heard a knock on his bedroom door and just like the dream he's s had every night for the last five years he heard Liam's voice calling out his name. Zayn jumped from the bed and immediately opened the door. Just like in his dreams there he stood in all his glory. His hair was longer and he looked slimmer but his arms where still filled with muscles and his eyes still crinkle when he smiled. When he smiled that smiled meant only for him. HIS Liam was back.

 

Before he knew it Zayn jumped into Liam's arms kissing him in every space of skin available and resitting "I love you" again and again. He could hear Liam's giggles muffled by Zayn's lips. 

 

Just like the first night Liam picked up Zayn and walked them over to the bed after locking the door behind them. He placed Zayn on the bed and pulled away to undress himself but Zayn's hands stop him "Just let me. OK?" Laim only nodded his head in agreement. 

 

 

"I missed you " Liam said closing his eyes and hips snapping forward. "Can I?" Zayn asked as he pulled on the fabric covering Liam's waist. "Yes love " Liam says "I love you " Zayn says, fingers running thru Liam's member over the material of clothing that's now falling on the floor. Liam only whimpers a bit in response. 

 

Liam moans loud, and Zayn takes him deeper, adjusting to Liams member in his mouth and hearing the way Liam’s breathing gets shallower. “Darling" Liam gasps breathless, while Zayn tries not to choke. He moves his hand from his own crotch to better still Liam’s hips, reveling in the way Liam writhes and pants helplessly, he kept eye contact with Liam just so he could savor the way this man was falling apart.

 

The next thing he knows is that Liam had pulled away and now had shifted them in the bed so Zayn could be on top of him. All zayn could do was to admire this man he has missed for five years. He wanted to know here Liam had been all this time but at this moment all he wanted to do was love him.

 

He took in the sight underneath him including the new scar visible on Liam's stomach. As he had done with all the other scars Zayn kissed the new scar and ran the tip of his finger over it. All Liam could do was stay still and take in the soft expression in Zayn's eyes. 

 

As Zayn lowers himself on top of Liam he spread kisses on the mans torso making Liam moan, Liam in return sucked on three of his fingers and push his hips up placing a hand on each of Zayns cheeks and spreading them wide while the tip of his index finger hovers over Zay's entrance. He took his time prepping Zayn and felt the tightness around the hole and how it clenched around his fingers. 

 

Zayn arched his back in response. Moving his hand back, Zayn grasps Liam’s member and guides it back to his entrance. When he feels the head of it slip in, he uses that as a cue to lower himself down on the member until he’s taken it all in. 

 

Zayn takes a moment to get adjust to the intrusion. He squeezes his muscles tightly, and Liam lets out a gasp. Zayn only grins and props himself up by placing his hands on Liam’s shoulders.

 

He moves, rocking his hips just slightly, savoring the feeling of being so full of Liam . He doesn’t waste any time, picking up the pace slightly, not wanting to go too fast. He’s encouraged by the little noises Liam is making, 

 

He’s still holding himself up on Liam’s shoulders, but moves his hands down to his chest, sitting up straighter so that he's able to move his hips a little more while Liam takes the opportunity to move his hands resting them against the area where Zayn's hips meet his thighs. 

 

They don’t do anything but sit there looking at eachother, moving in small circles with every rock of Zayn's body clenching and un clenching and adding to the warmth Zayn already feels. He's missed this, the intimacy, the whispers; he missed the warmth of the hands now rubbing against his hips.

 

“Liam” Zayn whispers. There are now whimpers and groans in the air and then Liam is asking him to come and he can’t take it anymore. He feels the coil in his stomach, his movements becoming sloppier, his fingers curl and dig into Liam’s shoulder and then he’s coming. His orgasm takes over him, and he doesn’t take his eyes off Liam afraid that this is just a dream. 

 

Soon after him Liam also comes filling Zayn's hole with his warmth. Liam keeps moving under Zayn riding both of their orgasms. Once they have catch their breaths Liam pulls Zayn by the back of his neck gently and kisses the man with all the love he has held inside for all these years.

 

 

"There is so much I need to say" says Liam. "Later" replied Zayn not wanting to break the magic in the air with the uncertainty of the words they need to say to each other.

 

 

It has been the happiest six months in Zayn's life. Liam retired from the military full honors had been given to the man as well as a generous pension for the rest of his life. 

 

Zayn took the offer a businesses man had made on the cantina and now both men where walking in thru the door of their new home. A home just for them . Zayn looks at Liam and they kiss, a soft kiss that is more of the silent acknowledgement of their new life together.

 

 

"Are you both quite finished" they hear followed by the sound of giggles and tromping of little feet. "Louis" Liam says smiling fondly at his best mate.

 

"It's a nice house don't you agree, I did well" says Louis since it was him who arranged the purchase on behalf of Zayn and Liam, the house was only three doors down from the home he shared with Harry and their children. 

 

 

"Is perfect " zayn says. Louis explained to the new homeowners how they will now and forever be the designated babysitters as well as honorary uncles. Both men smiled as Zayn took Darcy from Louis arms. 

 

"Maybe one day we can have one of our own" Liam whispers for Zayn's ears only "would you mind?" Zayn looks back at Liam with a smile on his lips "I won't mind" is all he says before kissing the man again.


	7. Now

It was odd to look around at what life was now for him. He no longer had to get up at sun rise, he no longer had thousands of men under his command yet now he felt like he was doing what he was born to do. He’s not complaining, not at all, the life he had just a few years ago brought him glory and a well established name but what he’s doing now, this moment right here; this is what he’s always wanted. 

The love of his life slept quietly next to him, in a few hours he will be up with the twins while Liam went to work, he tried to stay at home but the never ending memories or “flashbacks” where just too much. So they decided it was better if he went out and work the land they had bought together. Spending time in the farm with the horses, chickens, cows and several other animals including a loyal 2 year old dog he named Lucky worked to clear his mind. 

Liam is lost in his thoughts when he hears Zayn say “Jaan” Liam looked at his partner and smiled just before saying “good morning” and kissed him. His intention was just a small good morning kiss but it quickly turned heated and before he knew it there were both moaning and gasping for air. He took his time with him. He saw Zayn as his husband. Even if it was against the law to bed another man they did not care. The love they shared was enough and so was the village where they lived knowing there are more couples of the same sex there who saw each other as a big family.

Liam took his time kissing Zayn up and down his body. It’s still odd to him to think how inexperienced was Zayn only a little over 7 years ago, how shy and afraid he looked that first night at the cantina, but here he was now. Moaning, repeating Liams name like a prayer, asking for another finger and demanding Liam’s kisses. 

After they had both come down from their orgasms they cuddled in bed for just a bit longer before they got up to get cleaned up and start the day. The twins got up soon after and so the routine began. Zayn took care of the home, a home he felt very proud of while Liam went to work the land.

He’s in the stable when all of a sudden he hears a loud noise and without thinking about it he flinches and lays his body on the floor covering his head. He's later joined by Lucky who licks the left side of his face until he looks up, it’s a daily struggle for him, the loud noises, the fear, the memories….

 

8 years ago

 

He was sitting on a chair near the small table, him and General Cowell from the French army, he had learned Cowell was not French himself yet somehow had gain the same ruthless fame as him giving him the title of General. However the French knew they were outnumbered, out -smarted and if they where to face the English they would lose. So they offered to surrender giving the English a great victory. 

They both sent most there men home only keeping a handful of men behind to provide security of the well kept secret meeting. They were establishing all details, signing contracts and finalizing the surrender when all of a sudden a loud sound and yelling filled the tent where the meeting was taking place. 

It was so clear as if it happened yesterday, the air was thick even for winter. He remembers voices with thick French accents yelling, English men were also yelling. He heard his name being called yet nothing made sense. 

In the last 11 years in the military he had encountered many injuries, he has been shot before however this time it felt different, he wondered if this is how he would die. He wondered if his parents would be OK. He wished he’d kiss him one last time. Until it all went black.


End file.
